


Silence is Golden

by MiyukiDatOC



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Twins are Up to No Good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyukiDatOC/pseuds/MiyukiDatOC
Summary: You weren’t like most females at Ouran High School, preferring to use your brain than the little money you had to impress. A silent wave pursues you cautiously.





	1. Silent Gazes

“Ew, there she goes.. The poor girl.”

A piercing laugh echoed throughout the rather empty hallway as you walked by your fellow students with your head held high.

You, [Y/N] [Y/L/N], were a decent transfer student who merely attended the prestigious Ouran High School due to your outstanding academic skills.

Sending a sharp glare to the shit talking spoiled brats, you smirked as they merely scattered away to gossip elsewhere.

”What a bunch of brats. Daddy can buy their way into this school, but can’t buy them the respect they need to show others.”

Walking into your class and taking your place at your desk, you let your gaze brush over the large campus and it’s inhabitants unhappily.

You were sick of the prejudice in this damn place, but you had to tough it out for your family. Yes, you were poor, but with this school on your resume, you were almost guaranteed a happy life.

A chill ran down your spine and you whipped your head around to meet cold emotionless dark eyes. Your own [e/c] orbs widened in slight shock before you turned away once more. ‘Creep.’

* * *

From that day forward, you and your mysterious classmate engaged in silent stares that lasted from ten seconds to ten minutes. It both excited and annoyed you.

You stood from your chair and walked over to the silent boy’s desk, his eyes widening ever so slightly. “[Y/N] [Y/L/N]. Who are you?”

He let a frown overtake his face before turning away with his face cradled in his palm. He was hoping to gaze at you from afar, but he figured this day would come. “Morinozuka Takashi. Call me Mori.”

You’ve heard of him. He was a part of that abrasive Host Club that was held in Music Room #3. They were always so loud and annoying to you, so you never bothered showing your face there.

Maybe now you had a reason to show up.

A graceful smile spread across your lips before nodding your head and exiting the room, Takashi’s eyes never leaving your form.

”Hmm..”

* * *

Takashi seemed to be everywhere you were ever since you learned each other’s names. He sat beside you during lunch, during class, and just about any other activity the two of you shared.

The two of you walked quietly down the hall before two identical pairs of arms slipped into the tall male’s elbows.

”Takashi!”

”Time to go!”

And just like that, he was gone and you were alone. A soft chuckle echoed in the silent hallway before you changed routes to head to a certain room.

Once you reached the Music Room #3, you slipped into the large area quietly before raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

Within the three minutes since he disappeared from your presence, he, along with the rest of the Host Club, were dressed in samurai clothing along with realistic props.

His eyes widened in surprise to see you in the place you despised the most before rushing over to you, his light blue haori fluttering begins him. “[Y/N]? What are you doing here?”

”Just checking out the place. Rumors are true. This place is weird.” You laughed softly before being guided onto a cushion by your “suitor”, so you say.

The two of you say in a comfortable silence before you felt more people join your silence. A frown set on your face while glaring at the twins that sat beside Mori.

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin a.k.a the most annoying set of twins you have ever met.

”Ohhh? Mori, is this [Y/N]?”

”The one you couldn’t stop talking about??”

Excuse me? You felt your breath hitch before looking at the emotionless boy only to be shocked to see him not so emotionless. His eyebrows were furrowed and a layer of rosy pink rested just below his cheekbones. You never thought you would see Mori blush, but seeing him become flustered got you all flustered.

”Hey, Kaoru.. We should leave them alone. They look like they’re about to explode!”

”Good idea, Hikaru! Well, have fun, you two!”

With the disappearance of the twins, the once comfortable silence turned extremely awkward with the two of you refusing to meet each other’s gazes.

”So, you talk about me? That’s shocking since we barely speak to each other.” A snicker filled the room and you watched as he switched to the cushion beside you.

”I find you interesting.” Those words matched with his deep voice sent butterflies fluttering in your stomach. “I’m hungry.”

”It may not be up to your rich tastes, but I know a pretty sweet burger joint not too far from school. Wanna go?”

* * *

”Where’s Mori?” Honey pouted as he walked around the room with Usa-chan tightly in his arms. He hadn’t seen his cousin in quite a while and he grew quite worried for the tall boy.

The twins grinned maliciously to each other before sliding beside Honey and ruffling his hair. “Oh don’t worry, Honey.”

”He’s in good hands.”

Haruhi glared at the two before letting her eyes gaze outside the window. Catching something in the corner of her eye, she sat upright before pressing a hand on the window. “Huh? Isn’t that..”

The rest of the Host Club rushed over after Haruhi’s quiet outburst and gasped in shock.

Mori and [Y/N] walked past the courtyard hand in hand while heading to the exit. What shocked them even more was seeing the two of you in constant conversation and smiles writted all over your faces.

”Mori has a girlfriend? WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED OF THIS?!” Tamaki growled in obvious anger before sulking in the corner while mumbling about Haruhi.

The twins snickered quietly while giving each other a silent high five. What the rest of them didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them.

Meanwhile, as the two of you waited for the bus to arrive, his large hand squeezed around your smaller hand. “[Y/N].”

”Yeah?”

”Call me Takashi.”

”Okay, Takashi.”

Letting your gaze meet once again, you both smiled softly before returning to your comfortable silence. Maybe you could learn to appreciate the quiet a little more as long as Takashi was there within it.

 


	2. Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you two become official and in comes the fangirls.

“Go out with me.”

You glanced from the book you were currently reading to stare Mori dead in his eyes. Did he just throw that out there like it was nothing?

Placing your bookmark on the page you were on, you shut the book and readjusted your position in his lap before frowning. “I thought we were already dating.”

He matched your frown with his own before resting his chin on your [h/c] locks. “I wanted to make it official.”

You two were odd together. Words were barely said between you, but it was as if you knew his every move and thought without speaking. You bonded with him mentally and that’s all you could ever ask for.

It was same for him as well. He wasn’t much of a speaker, but your actions and movements were damn near natural for him to understand. He appreciated having someone share the quiet with him.

You sighed softly in his arms, a small smile stretching across your face as he tightened his grip on you ever so slightly. He knew how to make you safe.

Although you just became an official couple, you two had been feeling each other for weeks throughout the semester. You would visit the Host Club as often as you possibly could, always getting your time with Mori. He would give you rides home if you stayed up until closing. You would suggest books to him and he would give you small reviews on what he thought.

All in all, you were the yin to his yang, the PB to his J, the sun to his moon.

As the two of you began to reread your book once again, the lights suddenly shut off, startling you a bit. “Guess the library’s closed.” You huffed in annoyance before hearing a snicker behind you. “What?”

“You’re cute.” He pressed his lips to your forehead before gently lifting you up to your feet and walking you to the door. “Let’s go.”

With a soft sigh and the intertwining of your hands, you left the school grounds into his limo to be promptly dropped off home.

* * *

 

You sat in class, doodling on your sketchbook and humming softly before a series of shadows proceeded to block out your sunlight. “Do you need something?”

The three girls that stood in front of you glared down with such malice in their eyes, it nearly scared everyone out the room. “Break up with Mori.”

A chortle reached your nose and it broke free before you could try and contain it. “I thought that this was about. In that case, can you move away? You’re blocking my light.” With that, you returned to your book.

The girls in front of you stared at you as if you had grown a second head, but the leader of said females let out a shrill laughter before slamming her hand on your desk, startling everyone in the room. Except you.

“Do you REALLY think Takashi would go out with a Plain Jane like YOU!? You must be out of your freaking mind! You’re nothing but a little charity case to him! He deserves so much better than _you_ of all people.”

“Is that so?” You looked up with a smile then flicked your head to the door. “How about telling that to the man himself?”

With a look of confusion, she turned to see Mori holding a bento box with the deepest frown on his face. That’s the most emotion she had ever seen, and it might be the last.

Taking a few long strides to your desk, you squirmed yourself into his arms with the book in hand. “Let’s go. You don’t have to say anything. Your face says it all.”

You looked back at the mortified female before smirking and waving the poor girl off. “What a shame. Sometimes, silence is the way to go.” You looked back towards the door before waltzing out of the room, Mori walking closely behind you.

Once the door was closed, all eyes turned to the still frozen girl, her gaze locked on the door. She couldn’t believe she had been _humiliated_ by that nobody and now Mori would no longer look her way. Sniffling and furiously rubbing the oncoming tears from her eyes, she ran out of the room with her lackeys behind her.

* * *

 

“You were too harsh on her.” Mori froze mid-bite as he pondered over your words. “You looked at her as if you were going to throw her out the window.”

You ate another piece of his omelet as you gazed down at the students below on the school rooftop. Maybe you had been a little harsh on the girl as well, but she called you a charity case.

“She deserved it. No one calls you a charity case.” He pressed his head against your own, inhaling your scent and eating his tempura with his second set of chopsticks. “You’re my girlfriend, not my charity case.”

You couldn’t help but blush, nuzzling your hair into his face and covering the lower part of your face with your hand. “Sh-Shut up, Mori.” You cleared your throat and shoved another piece of omelet in your mouth, feeling his smile grow on your face.

“As you wish.” He closed his eyes and tightened his hold around your waist as you two continued to eat. All was silent for a while until Mori couldn’t help himself.

“Hey, [Y/N]?”  
“Hmm?” You looked up at him with a mouth full of food.  
With a small snort, he leaned over and pecked your lips, watching your face burn a mighty crimson. “You’re cute.”


End file.
